Save Me
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Kellen was there while her foster family was killed, guilt weighs heavily on her conscious. Will a certain blue boy save her from the guilt smashing through her daily thoughts or will Stryker kill her before he gets the chance?


**A/N: Hello peoples, I have decided to do an x-men story. I own nothing but new characters and events and blah, blah, blah. No money is being made from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Please excuse any mistakes I have made because x-men can be quite confusing. Also please note that certain peoples ages will be changed along through the story. Outfits and character pictures can be found on my Polyvore (also shared with my mom) noellamonster**

The helicopter blades were heard first, then the screams of so many men. Too many for my family to take out. "Remy, Kellen, run!" our foster mom yelled as the first explosion hit sending wood and brick flying in every direction. Screams of anguish erupted from the other kids, they were trapped underneath ruble. A second explosion went off seconds later, leaving us no time to flee, no time to help. More brick, more wood all falling onto them, Remy grabbed me and dashed before another explosion could be set off. Our foster family fought off the men that entered through the destroyed half of the house.

"Ah, ah, ah" a man stood in front of Remy and I. "You two, my lovely double 'A' batteries, will be going nowhere"

"Remy!" my scream was drowned out by the roar of the helicopter blades and the shouts of the older men. The one who had taken hold of my arms was pulling me from the house while another took Remy out the other side of the house.

"I want them on different Helicopters!" I heard the oldest man say, "They're too powerful together, put the cuffs on them!"

Pain seared my leg, "Move mutie!" the man holding my arms had hit my leg with the glowing baton in his gloved hand.

With a scream the man went flying backward, a magenta colored smoke curling from his body. "Get her, don't let her escape!" I screamed as I ran, Remy had run in the opposite direction, fear covering his face.

"Don't let them escape!" the mans enraged screams followed me as I ran into the woods, I couldn't run too far because I'd hit the bayou and there is no way I'm getting in the gator infested water. Why had I run this way?

And soon enough I did, I hit the bayou, silently cursing to myself I ran to the left. I had training evading people, escaping, everything of that nature, everything that could get me out of this situation but my mind was blank, my only focus on reaching someone else, reaching town.

My leg was sending eye watering pain throughout my whole body, the wound seeming to drain my energy bit by bit every time my heart pulsed. I could feel myself slowing down, only minutes had passed yet I couldn't will myself to go faster or go any longer. I collapsed onto the cold ground, my head thumping against it.

I heard the shouts before I saw them, the men clad in black with batons and tranquilizer guns. "Good thing for this" I couldn't see the man's face but I could tell he was smirking, he dug his fingers into the wound on my leg before smashing the baton against it earning a blood curdling scream from me.

My fist flew up smashing the helmet of the man, magenta sparks flying from it. He fell back unconscious. "Looks like the mutie does have some strength left." Another one of the men laughed, the cold, cruel, bitterness of it sent a chill down my spine.

He brought down the butt of his gun, pain flared across my jaw, spreading throughout my face. I heard his laugh again as he brought down the gun a second time, his shoulders went slack just as a flash of magenta sent him and the others flying. Through my blurred vision I saw their crumbled bodies and toppled over trees, I felt the charred ground under my blood covered fingers.

The last thing I saw was the man, the one who had ordered everyone around, the boss man. A smirk crossed his face just as everything faded to black.

"Maverick" I groaned as the familiar man's voice shook my blackened vision, my head pulsed with a migraine, my face felt wet. "Keep your eyes on her, she's trained to be tricky."

The man's footsteps echoed against the metal floor, helicopter blades echoed overhead. What was going on? Where am I? Panic and fear ripped through me as I struggled against the burning metal that restrained me, screams tore at my throat as the burning metal cut into my wrists and ankles.

"Please" I croaked, the taste of metal made me retch, I saw the red splatter against the metal floor.

"How old are you?" this voice was new; he was more hesitant but cold all the same.

"Sixteen" my throat burned when I talked, "I think" a strange sense overcame me, I wasn't sure who I was or where I came from or why I was here.

"You think?" the man sounded surprised, "What do you mean?"

I felt tears slip from my eyes and roll down my aching cheeks. "Yes, I think I'm sixteen but…but I'm not so sure"

Without missing a beat, he asked, "What's your name?"

It took several minutes of confused silence for him to say something again, "According to this file your name is Kellen Tate Lebeau, you're a level 4 mutant"

"Mutant?" I questioned, he lifted the cloth bag that was covering my head. He gasped as he saw me, did I look as bad as I felt?

"Someone with powers, someone unusual" his voice was soft, he held up his hand and blue electricity crackled at his fingertips, after that we stayed silent for a long time, hours passed before he sighed and looked at me.

"I'm going to help you" he looked me up and down, "You won't survive another few hours let alone what he's going to put you through. Stryker already paid me half of the money, it'll help us get to where we need to go. I'll need to seek haven with them." He seemed to be talking to himself now.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat as he stood, he placed his hands against the wall, "Be ready, we're going down." He smirked as blue electricity spider webbed against the medal, seeping into it. In the next second the cuffs that bound me unlocked, the lights buzzed then exploded in a flash of bright light. Alarms sounded as the helicopter dipped, we were going down fast.

Panic gripped me once again, I could barely stand how did he expect me to survive this crash? He's trying to kill me. I backed away from him, my back plastered to the cold metal, magenta sparks flying from my skin.

"Easy there, Bayou Beauty" he held his hands above his head as if he were surrendering. "Don't worry, we're going to crash into a lake. I'm an excellent swimmer." He smirked.

"You're trying to kill me!" I croaked, the taste of metal flooded my mouth again, my head spun and down I went, the cold metal floor welcoming me.

 **Thanks for reading, please review. I won't be posting anymore of this story for a little bit because I plan to write all of the story or almost all of the story before posting a bunch. My mom advised I put this chapter out and get some feedback for it while I continue to write. I have a good 10 chapters written now so it shouldn't be too long before I start posting more. I also have a few stories I'm in the process of writing so watch out for those along with the ones that are being posted currently.**


End file.
